What happened after the end of Marvel Kombat X
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: When you defeat a fallen Elder God, you should relax, go on vacation. Unfortunately for the SHEILD team nothing can go right, mostly for James Rogers who is kidnapped by his mother's greatest enemies; the Black Dragon. Part 2 of my Marvel Kombat series. Has Romanogers, ScarletHawk, and MockingSilver.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Let me know if you hate Rhodey after this. Thanks you SwifteForeverAndAlways.**

It was a little while after beating Apocalypse and James was enjoying the newfound respect he had gained from his mother. Unknown to James, a figure was making his way to him. The figure reached forward and wrapped a hand around James' mouth. James struggled against the figure.

"Night Rogers" James passed out. The figure lifted James up and carried him off...James woke a while later, tied to a chair. James blinked and looked around, trying to see where he was and who took him.

"Whoever you are, you just kidnapped a general's son" "I know." A voice replied. "So let me go before she kills you" "No...I want her to find us. Now shut up Rogers" James growled lowly.

"Time to muzzle ya." The figure pulled out a length of cloth and knotted it in the center, shoving the knot into James' mouth. As he choked on it, the rest of the cloth was tied behind his head. James yelled into the gag, but it was too muffled for anyone to hear. "Now just to tell your mother I have you..." The figure walked off.

* * *

Back at SHIELD Pietro was training with Bucky on how to sense his surroundings. Pietro still found being blind to be a pain in the a** though.

Bucky approached his son from behind, waiting to see if Pietro would sense him. Bucky was right behind Pietro when he spun around and swung at Bucky, and pinned him down. "You are getting better, son." Bucky said telepathically.

"Thank you father" "But you still have a ways to go." With that, Bucky flipped out from underneath Pietro and rolled to his feet. Pietro took up a fighting stance, as did Bucky.

Bucky began to throw punches at Pietro, seeing if he would dodge them. Pietro was able to dodge most of them, but a few did hit. After a particularly brutal hit knocked Pietro down, Bucky extended his hand to his son.

"Thanks." Pietro grunted as he stood up, taking Bucky's extended hand. "Maximoff, General Romanoff needs you" Pietro nodded and headed off to Natasha.

Pietro walked in to see Steve and Natasha arguing...again. He looked around to see if he was the only one of their team to be there. Bobbi walked in.

Pietro sensed someone walked in and turned to that direction, "Hey." Hey." Bobbi replied. Pietro smiled upon realizing who it was.

"Hey." Pietro smiled as she sat next to him. "How's life being blind?" "Not too fun. But my father has been working on making it easier to rely on my other senses."

The two listened in on Steve and Natasha's argument. "Wonder where James is." Bobbi wondered aloud, "He hasn't been seen all day."

Pietro shrugged as Natasha's comm beeped, breaking up the argument between her and Steve. Natasha frowned as she pulled up the video.

Natasha gasped at the video. James was tied to a chair, the sign of the Black Dragon in the background. "Oh my god" Bobbi said. Pietro looked up in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Black Dragon has James." Bobbi murmured. Pietro swore lowly. Natasha watched the video with anger in her eyes. Her son. Kidnapped by her enemies. "Pietro tell your sister and Barton to fire up the jet"

"Yes ma'am." Pietro nodded. Pietro headed off to tell his sister and Barton to prep the jet. Natasha looked at Bobbi, "Find where the hell this video came from. Where it was sent from."

"Yes ma'am." Bobbi nodded and went off to do as Natasha said. Steve put his hand on Natasha's shoulder, "James is strong. He'll get through this."

Natasha didn't reply, she just glared at the screen.

* * *

Back at the Black Dragon hideout, James was still tied up. James struggled against his ties, but it didn't work. The door opened then, and Rhodey walked into the room.

"You're a pretty boy. Just like your mum." Rhodey drawled. Rhodey cupped James' chin and studied his face, "Too bad I'm going to have to mess it up." James yanked his face out of Rhodey's hands.

Rhodey 'tsk'd' and punched James in the stomach. James let out a grunt of pain as Rhodey hit him on teeth back of the head. James grunted in pain again as Rhodey followed it up with a punch to the face.

Rhodey stepped back and looked at his handiwork, James was bleeding from the face. Rhodey smirked as James let out a groan of pain.

Rhodey continued to hit James. James tried not to cry out in pain, keeping it inside him. Rhodey hit him again, knocking James unconscious.

Rhodey frowned as he thought about what he should do. He figured maybe...maybe they could brainwash James...

That was a good idea, Rhodey realized. Brainwashing James. Rhodey undid the ties holding James to the chair and lifted him up, carrying him off.

Rhodey carried James off to a different chamber. Rhodey hooked James up to a machine and waited for the red haired young man to wake up.

t didn't take long for James' eyelids to flutter before opening, revealing his blue eyes that matched his father's.

"You're up, pretty boy." Rhodey commented. James glared at Rhodey. Rhodey smirked at James and turned on the machine, forcing James to stare at it.

"Comply and you will be rewarded." Rhodey said in a monotone. James shook his head, unwilling to listen. "Clear you mind." Rhodey said. "Compliance will be rewarded."

"Are you ready to comply?" James furiously shook his head. Rhodey sighed and started the process up again.

James' resistance fell away the more he listened to the monotone. All he had to do was comply. "Are you ready to comply?" Rhodey asked again. James nodded.

"Good." Rhodey freed him. James stood up and stared at Rhodey with a glazed look in his eyes.

He blinked a few times and the glazed look went away. Rhodey smirked, his plan was going good. He had the General's son on his side, brainwashed to serve him. And thusly, his plan was going good.

Now he just had to return James to them and once James was returned, Rhodey could cause even more problems. Then, maybe, Rhodey would succeed.

That wouldn't be too hard though, especially if he gave James a story as to what had happened. Or maybe...maybe he would let SHIELD save James...

And THEN have James as a mole writhing inside SHIELD. That, to Rhodey, seemed like the best idea of them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review!**

Back at SHIELD's base Wanda was hacking into Black Dragon. "Status report!" Natasha said as she walked in.

"Almost have their location" "Good." Natasha nodded. As Natasha headed back, her comm went off, indicating she had a new message.

Natasha pulled up the video and gasped at what she saw. Rhodey had James tied up and was beating down on him. "No..." Natasha whispered.

Her baby boy, brutally being beaten at the hands of her worst enemy. It made Natasha sick to her stomach.

"We need to find him now" Yes ma'am." Natasha sighed as the others doubled their attempts to find James.

She had to find her little boy, get him out of Rhodey's hands. She might not have acted like she cared much, but she did.

To Steve, she never once helped raise him. Natasha would find James, though, and wouldn't let him be hurt. Steve walked in and said" Find anything?" "They're working on it." Natasha replied.

"When we get him back, I'm taking him home" "No." "This job is going to get him killed Natasha" "He's not a little boy anymore, Steve."

Where were you when he fell down the stairs and broke his knee when he was six?" Natasha opened her mouth but had no reply.

"Where were you when he was sixteen; got into a car accident and almost died?" Again, Natasha had no answer. "You were busy trying to find Rhodey""If I had found Rhodey, this wouldn't have happened!"

"The Black Dragon has been targeting him since he was born, even if Rhodey died; they would come after him" But it would've helped to have him away!"

"But they probably would've still taken him!" Steve argued. Natasha walked away from him. "I almost thought you changed General, turns out I'm wrong" Natasha spun around and glared at him, "Don't act like that. Don't act like I don't care."

"You chose your job over James when he was TEN!" "That was then." Steve scoffed, "You haven't changed a bit." Natasha rolled her eyes and also walked off.

She was going to find James if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Black Dragon hideout, Rhodey was drawing James' blood. He knew James was skilled, like Steve was. Perhaps it was generic? Rhodey studied the blood under a microscope, searching for differences.

There weren't many that he could see. Rhodey frowned and turned back to James. James was being compliant with what Rhodey was asking him to do, which was good. That meant that Rhodey could experiment on him all he wanted.

Unknown to Rhodey, though, James was trying to shake off the brainwashing. Inside his mind, James was pushing away and fighting with the brainwashing. He didn't want Rhodey to be able to use him.

James concentrated hard and broke off from the brainwashing that Rhodey had over him. James jumped up and began to sneak up on Rhodey. Rhodey spun around at that moment and grabbed James. James struggled against Rhodey's grip, but Rhodey was too strong. He shoved James back onto the table and tied him down with the leather straps on the side of the table.

Rhodey shook his head, "Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Rhodey grabbed a knotted cloth and shoved it into James's mouth.

"Mmph!" James yelled as Rhodey tied it behind his head. Rhodey smirked and set up another video to send to Natasha. "Say hi to Mommy." Rhodey said mockingly to James as he moved the camera to face him. James shook his head at the camera, silently urging his mother not to come and save him.

Rhodey pressed a knife to his throat. James strained back and away from it. "Poor little James Rogers, wonder if you scream like your mother too"

James growled at him. Rhodey pressed the knife against James' arm and cut across it. James let out a muffled yell. Rhodey smirked and repeated the action, this time near James' ribs.

James let out another muffled yell. Rhodey smirked and stabbed the knife into James's side. James screamed. Rhodey smirked. "Ya scream like your mom." James glared at him, blinking back tears of pain. Rhodey laughed and cut James again.

James cried out again. Rhodey smirked and cleaned off his knife. James let out a low groan of pain. Rhodey smirked and flicked off the camera, sending the video to Natasha.

Rhodey sat back and smirked. He was right, James screamed like his mother. And his mother would soon be screaming too...

* * *

Back at the SHIELD base, Natasha and the others were still looking for James when they got another video. "General Romanoff, we have another video." Barton said.

"Open it then!" Natasha barked. Team SHIELD, aside from Pietro, gasped when they saw the video. Their leader, James, bruised and bloodied. Rhodey cutting and stabbing him. Although Pietro could not see what was happening, he could hear the video. The video and his friend's reactions.

Pietro could hear their gasps of shock and reached out telepathically to see if he could 'see' what the video was. Pietro was able to tap into his sister's mind and gasped.

He 'saw' the video they had seen. James being tortured by Rhodey. Pietro severed the connection instantly. "We need to find the b*stard and make him pay for what he's done to my son!" Natasha seethed.

"Our son" Natasha glared at Steve. Steve met her gaze steadily, not giving in. Natasha growled lowly, annoyed at her ex-husband. She turned back to Team SHIELD. "Find James." She commanded.

The team nodded and worked on finding their leader. Natasha sighed, frustration filling her body. Her son was in the hands of her worst enemy and her ex was being a d*ck.

But there was no way in hell she wasn't going to get James back. She'd deal with Steve later.

James was top priority right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Major_ MockingSilver moment here. Review!**

Natasha walked over to the team, "Any updates yet?" "No ma'am. Not yet." Wanda said. Natasha growled, "Search. Harder." "Natasha" Steve said in a warning tone.

"What?" She snapped. "Chill." He said. "In case you forgot, Rhodey has James." Natasha snarled. "Yelling at Bobbi, Clint, Pietro, and Wanda won't help"

"I know that." She snapped. "Then stop yelling at them." Steve said. Natasha glowered at him but sighed. She turned to the team, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Natasha walked away. "Did the General just...apologize?" Barton asked. "She did." Wanda said in wonder. "Damn." Barton shook his head. Bobbi yelled" I found him"

Everyone jumped up. "Where?" Steve asked. Bobbi showed him the map. Steve frowned as he stared at it. "Let's go." Steve said.

"Wait...is anyone going to tell the General?" Pietro asked. "I will." Steve volunteered. Steve headed off to find his ex wife. Steve found Natasha training, alone. "They found James." Steve said. "What? Where?" Natasha demanded. Steve handed Natasha the map readout.

Natasha scanned over it, nodding. "I'm going with the team." She declared. Steve sighed but nodded, "I'll tell the team."

* * *

Pietro 'looked' around the plane, sensing everyone and worrying if his blindness was going to hinder them. "Brother. Stop worrying." Wanda said telepathically. "But my blindness could hinder us." Pietro replied.

"You won't hinder us." Wanda argued. "I could though." Pietro thought. You won't" Wanda told him firmly. Pietro sighed and didn't say anything, he just kept his thoughts to himself.

Wanda frowned at her brother and went over to talk to Bobbi about him. "My brother thinks his blindness is going to hinder us." Wanda said quietly.

"But it won't." Bobbi pointed out. "Tell him that." Wanda sighed. Bobbi got up and headed over, sitting next to Pietro and quietly taking his hand. "Hey." She said quietly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Pietro sighed heavily. Bobbi slid her arm into his, "Pietro. You can do this." "My blindness will hinder you." Pietro said. Bobbi shook her head sadly at Pietro and lifted her hand to brush the hair out from over his eyes.

Her fingers brushed over his eyes, over the scars on them. Pietro reached up and caught her hand, holding it to him. "I wish I could see you." He whispered.

"I hate Venom for what he did to you" Bobbi said. "I know." Pietro said. Bobbi rested her head against his shoulder. Pietro smiled and turned his head to where he assumed her head was and pressed his lips to it.

Bobbi smiled at the feeling, his lips against her skin. The plane continued to head off towards James' location. Natasha piloted, her thoughts on her son. She had failed him.

Maybe Steve was right. Maybe this was too dangerous for James. She would approach James about it when they got him back. Natasha landed the plane and they got out. Natasha broke them into groups. Pietro and Barton in one, Wanda and Bobbi with her.

Pietro and Barton moved through the base silently, Pietro using his telepathic powers to scan the area. Pietro said" He's right here" Barton frowned but nodded, "If you say so."

Pietro walked into a room to sense James. "James?" He called out. "Mmph" Pietro stepped closer to the sound of James' voice. Pietro sensed another presence in the room.

A fist hit his head and distorted him. "Night Maximoff" Pietro faintly recognized the voice before passing out.

* * *

Pietro's senses slowly came back to him. It was weird, most people waking up from unconsciousness could see. He couldn't. So it was his other senses that came back.

He felt ties around himself, holding him down and restraining him. Then, Pietro sensed a figure above him. "Who are you!" He yelled. "That won't do, you talking. Imma have to muzzle you." A voice, Rhodey, said.

There was the sounds of moving around before something was unceremoniously shoved into Pietro's mouth. "Mmph!" Pietro yelled out.

* * *

"James!" Natasha yelled out. "Mmph!" James yelled into the gag. Natasha ran into a empty room. James shook his head, desperately pleading with her to not come in. "James!"

"Mmph!" James said again. Natasha rushed over to her son's side and began pulling at his ties, "I'll get you free." James shook his head, "Mmph!"

Natasha quickly undid the gag. "You have to get out of here." James hissed. "Like hell I'm leaving you here." Natasha hissed back. "Please," James begged, "He'll kill you!"

"I'll kick his ass again" "Please! Just go! I'll be fine." James begged. "No. I'm not leaving my son in the hands of my worst enemy." Natasha said fiercely.

"Please. He'll kill you." James whispered. Natasha shook her head, "I'll take care of him."


End file.
